internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1935 German Ice Hockey Championship
The 1935 German Ice Hockey Championship was the 19th season of the German Ice Hockey Championship, the national championship of Germany. SC Riessersee won the championship by defeating ESV Fussen in the final. The championship was played in Garmisch-Partenkirchen from January 30-February 4, 1935. A maximum of two teams from each Gau, plus the defending national champion, were eligible to participate in the national championship. Two teams from the Brandenburg - three with defending champion SC Brandenburg - (II/III) and Bavarian (XVI) Gaus were allowed to enter. One team from the Gaus I, IV, V/VI, VII/VIII, and XIV/XV also entered. There were no teams from the Gau IX-XIII. Brandenburg Championship Berlin-Liga 1. Klasse 2. Klasse Bavarian Championship Klasse A Klasse B Central German Championship Won by ETC Crimmitschau. East Prussian Championship ;Scores *'VfB Königsberg' - Gedania Danzig 21:0 (7:0, 8:0, 6:0) *'VdS Tilsit' - Gedania Danzig 22:0 (8:0, 3:0, 11:0) *'VfK Königsberg' - Gedania Danzig *'VfK Königsberg' - VdS Tilsit 3:2 (1:1, 2:1, 0:0) *'Rastenburger SV Reserve' - Blau Weiss Königsberg 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'Hindenburg Ortelsburg' - Preussen Insterburg 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *Blau Weiss Königsberg - Preussen Insterburg 3:3 (2:0, 0:1, 1:2) *VdS Tilsit - VfB Königsberg 1:1 (1:0, 0:0, 0:1) *'Rastenburger SV Reserve' - Hindenburg Ortelsburg 4:2 (1:1, 0:0, 3:1) *'Rastenburger SV Reserve' - Preussen Insterburg 5:0 (3:0, 1:0, 1:0) *'VfK Königsberg' - VfB Königsberg 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'Blau Weiss Königsberg' - Hindenburg Ortelsburg ;Standings Group A Group B ;Final *2/11: Rastenburger SV - VfB Königsberg 10:0 - final Lower-Middle Silesian Championship *'Breslauer EV' - Breslauer EVg 2:0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) *Breslauer EV - ASTV Breslau 0:9 (0:3, 0:3, 0:3) *'ATSV Breslau' - Görlitzer EV 2:0 (0:0, 2:0, 0:0) - final Upper Silesian Championship ;First round *EV Oppeln - EV Beuthen 09 1:4 (0:3, 1:0, 0:1) *EV Beuthen II - EV Gleiwitz 0:3 (0:2, 0:1, stopped) *'Grüngold Beuthen' - HuEK Beuthen - walkover ;Second round *'EV Beuthen 09' - Grüngold Beuthen 7:1 (0:0, 2:0, 5:1) *'EV Hindenburg' - EV Gleiwitz 2:1 (0:0, 0:1, 2:0) ;Final *'EV Hindenburg' - EV Beuthen 09 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) ;Friendly matches *'EV Oppeln' - EV Gleiwitz 3:1 (0:0, 1:1, 2:0) *'Oppeln' - Breslau 4:2 (1:0, 1:1, 2:1) *'EV Hindenburg' - Grüngold Beuthen 5:1 (2:0, 0:0, 3:1) *'EV Gleiwitz' - EV Oppeln 5:1 (0:1, 3:0, 2:0) Silesian Championship *EV Hindenburg - ATSV Breslau - cancelled due to thaw. It was planned to play the game in January 1936, but this did not materialize. National Championship Qualification round First round Group A Group B Group B Tiebreak Final Consolation round Final Other games *'Görlitzer EV' - TSV Weiswasser 2:0 (1:0, 1:1, 0:0) sic *'SV Ratibor-Blania 05 I' - SV Ratibor-Blania 05 II 5:4 (1:1, 2:2, 2:1) *'Wintersportverein Titisee' - DEV Konstanz 8:2 (4:0, 2:0, 2:2) *'EV Freiburg' - DEV Konstanz 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'Eissportverein Titisee' - Eisclub Trossingen 7:0 (4:0, 0:0, 3:0) References * * External links *German ice hockey standings 1933-1945 *EVB Chronik von 1921 bis 1972 Category:1935 in ice hockey